Tag
by Jack10
Summary: SG-1 has a bad day. Some mild cursing.


Disclaimer: The characters arent' mine, I just let them have more fun;)  


  


Authors note: Special thanks to the beautiful, wonderful, gracious Gwen who beta's for me without cringing at my ability to use the English language. I'm just letting the guys play and have fun instead of making them serious or be beat up by evil system lords.  


  


Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at his desk trying to get something...ok, anything accomplished. The constant abrasive noise outside would have been a welcome thing any other time, but he had to get a report finished. It had come down to get it done or die at the hands of a irate general. He started writing again, just a someone outside started pounding on the metal and concrete structure outside the office. He looked up, silently wondering who he'd pissed off to get this sort of torture. Suddenly a thought occurred to him; Daniel's office was normally quiet. The archeologist normally didn't mind quiet company. With that thought, Jack collected the half finished report and walked to Daniel's office.

  


Dr. Daniel Jackson's office was a mess of artifacts, rocks, books and pictures. Daniel was currently working on a photo translation from a gou'ld palace. It held his interest until he heard a short knock on his door. 

  


"It's open."

  


Jack opened the door and stuck his head in.

  


"Hey Daniel. Could you possibly spare enough room for me to finish my report?"

  


Daniel looked at him strangely, but nodded. 

  


"Sure, one question: what's wrong with your office?"  
  


"They're upgrading the wiring or something like that. They make a more annoying noise than replicators."  
  


Daniel laughed, then went back to translating the current passage. Jack sat in a relatively uncluttered corner and started writing about planet PX whatever. The peace lasted about 30 minutes. The lights started to flicker until they finally died completely. Daniel found a flashlight, then turned it towards Jack. Jack just shrugged.

  


"Want to try Carter's office?"

  


"Sure, she'll have lights, even if it's naquida powered."

  


Jack nodded.

  


With that they collected their various papers and walked to her office.

  


Major Samantha Carter was in her office working on several experiments at once. That wasn't uncommon, what was uncommon was the fact that nothing had blown up...yet. The best way to describe her daily routine was "big badda boom." She sat at her computer adding numbers and symbols as the computer requested them. All went fine until she heard a knock on her door. She got up, opened the door to see half of her team standing outside looking at her expectantly.

  


"Hi guys. To what do I owe this visit?"

  


Jack smiled at her, then "Are you going to ask us in or just let us freeze out here."  
  


She laughed, then motioned for them to come in.

  


Daniel smiled at her, giving her the answer to the original question.

  


"Jack's wrecking crew killed the power on my level."

  


She looked expectantly at her CO. He looked shocked at Daniel.

  


"My wrecking crew? I didn't ask for them to upgrade, fortify or whatever they're doing outside my office."

  


Daniel smiled, then winked at Sam.

  


"Jack has to get a report done."

  


Sam looked at Jack surprised. Jack smiled evilly at Daniel.

  


"Yes, Space monkey, I have to get this report done and given to Hammond by the end of the day. He's sworn he'll give me to Apohis if I don't."  
  


Daniel muttered something about being given back quickly. Sam laughed, then motioned for them to make themselves at home. Jack and Daniel took seats on opposite sides of one of the devices Sam was testing. It looked safe enough. They started writing and translating. Jack looked over at Daniel who appeared to be blushing. 

  


"Interesting translation?"

  


Daniel looked up, first at Jack, then at Sam.

  


"Yeah, it's riveting."

  


Jack cocked an eyebrow, looking from Daniel to Carter.

  


"Riveting? Do tell."

  


Daniel blushed even brighter. Sam laughed. Jack walked over to the archeologist, looking over his shoulder.

  


"Hey Carter, does Jolinar know what the meaning of the word labreg is?"

  


She looked over. 

  


"Yeah, it's actually a phrase meaning ultimate sexual/love fulfillment. Why?"

  


"Looks like SG-4 found a gou'ld kama sutra palace."  
  


  


"I guess even gou'lds need sex too."  
  


Daniel just sighed, this was going to take awhile to live down.

  


Jack patted him on the back. 

  


"Don't worry Danny Boy, I'll definitely read this report."

  


Sam laughed, then went back to work. The Colonel did the same, smiling at the now red linguist beside him. 

  


The peace in Carter's lasted about as long as it had in Daniel's office. Her phone started to ring. She answered it, only to redirect the airman. It would have been fine, except as soon as she hung up, it rang again. She looked to the phone questionly, then answered it. It was another misdirected call. She sighed, then started looking for a way to turn the ringer off. No such luck. The phone kept ringing stridently. She looked at the men beside her. They just shrugged and collected their papers. O'Neill looked at his team.

  


"Teal'c room?"  
  


They nodded and Sam collected her computer, shutting down 2 of the running devices, the third would be ok running for the next 2000 years. She walked with two of the three men of her team. They arrived at Teal'c door. Jack knocked.

  


Teal'c was sitting on his bed meditating when he heard the knock. He knew it was O'Neill's by the simple sharp quality of the sound. He got up, and opened the door to find the rest of his team standing outside smiling at him. He looked at the objects they possessed. Paperwork for O'neill and DanielJackson, a laptop for MajorCarter. 

  


"Hey Teal'c, mind any company?"

  


He looked at the graying man.

  


"I would not mind the company."

  


Daniel smiled as they walked in, settling in different positions. Jack looked at the questioning Jaffa.

  


"They are doing some sort of repairs or torture to the corridors outside my office."

  


Daniel looked up.

  


"Jack's wrecking crew killed the power to my level."

  


Sam was the next to smile and offer an explanation.

  


"Their combined wrecking crews rerouted all the calls from the switch board to my phone." 

  


Teal'c smiled slightly, then nodded. They went back to their various projects as he resumed meditation. He had learned to filter out certain noises and voiced comments over the years. O'Neill hated reports and typically would comment about the various questions throughout the whole thing, iregardless of the length. Sam would talk to herself, trying to figure out why the computer had come up with different answers than she had expected. Daniel also would annunciate words out loud that he was trying to figure out. Those where several of the things they had gotten used to with each other. 

  


The calm lasted only minutes longer than it had in either Carter's or Daniel's offices as a loud crash was heard outside. The noise level stayed the same, until Teal'c looked at the exasperated members of his team sighed and cursed. 

  


"O'Neill, it appears you have brought the chaos with you."

  


Jack groaned, then looked at his friends.

  


"OK, this leaves General Hammond's office, the infirmary, and the gateroom/control room."  
  


"O'Neill, I doubt General Hammond would like the intrusion."  
  


"Janet will kill us if we make her infirmary non functional."  
  


"We have two teams offworld, so I seriously doubt they want to be stranded on other planets."  
  


Jack nodded. They did have a point. So far Teal'c was right about bringing the bad luck with them. He decided to try something unorthodox.

  


"How about the surface? All it can do is rain, zats can take care of anyone else." 

  


They looked at each other, then their CO. It was the last place left to let chaos reign that wouldn't take out functioning levels of the SGC. One by one they nodded. Jack headed to the supply area to get a water proof bag and blanket. It had been sunny and nice when he'd arrived that morning, but there were no guarantee with the way this day had gone. They made a stop in the kitchen first for some snacks and drinks, then walked outside in the warm sunlight. They laid out the blanket and sat to enjoy their sun and light breeze. They started working, Sam even turned on some MP3's she had on the hard drive. It was a combination of Coyote Ugly and Moulin Rougue. It wasn't half bad. 

  


Sam was the first to start stripping. First her overshirt, then her boots and socks. Daniel looked over, then followed suit. He wiggled his toes in the warm grass. Jack looked at Teal'c, then at the other members of his team.

  


"What happens if we have to run back?"  
  


Daniel looked at him.

  


"Rain never hurt anyone."

  


Jack couldn't resist.

  


"What about the wicked witch of the West?"

  


"How often have you had flying monkeys sent after you?"  
  


Teal'c looked over questioningly.

  


"There are witches that control flying monkeys?"  
  


Jack laughed.

  


"No, it's a movie. Flying monkeys do not exist, but there are witches."

  


Teal'c nodded, then took off his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes as Daniel had. It did feel good.

  


Daniel looked over at Teal'c. 

  


"The grass feels good between your toes, doesn't it."

  


"Indeed."

  


Sam decided to join the conversation.

  


"Come on Colonel, like you said all we have to worry about is rain."  
  


  


"Carter, I don't run barefoot on rocks anymore."

  


"Tender foot?"  
  


Daniel looked from Jack to Sam.

  


"Definitely." 

  


Jack sighed, then removed his footgear as well. OK, it did feel good, but he'd never let Carter know it. 

  


They went back to the original reason for going outside, somewhat enjoying the process. The sunlight lasted about an hour, then it started to cloud over. Sam just sighed as she saved her work and put her lap top, overshirt, shoes and socks in the waterproof bag. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c followed suit. Teal'c looked at the group.

  


"Should we not go inside before it starts to rain?"  
  


Jack answered.

  


"Nah, I'm going to enjoy sitting in the rain. It's warm enough."

Daniel rolled onto his stomach, stretching his back. It popped in several places. He looked at Sam.

  


"Would you walk on my back? It won't pop were I want it to."

  


Sam looked over.

  


"Are you sure? I'm not as light as you think I am."

  


"Sha're did it all the time and she outweighed you by at least 20 lbs." 

  


"OK, but I'm not liable for any injuries."

  


Daniel just nodded. Sam got up, stretching her own back before she started on his. She put on foot on his back, then balanced herself on his back. Daniel just groaned in pleasure as she popped the middle of his back. Jack took the opportunity to say "Owww my back!" Sam was ready to jump off Daniel's back when she heard a muffled "Shut up Jack."

  


She continued to walk his back until he was completely relaxed under her. She sat down by the now very pacified archeologist . Teal'c looked at the completely relaxed human.

  


"You derive much pleasure from that."

  


"Yes, I can get Cassie to do it sometimes, but it has to be when Janet's not there."  
  


Teal'c looked at him questioningly.

  


"She worries about back strain and stuff like that. I understand her worry, but prefer to take the risk."

  


Jack laughed.

  


"Bribing our teenager?"  
  


"Whatever it takes."  
  


They all laughed, then started to feel the moisture falling from the sky. Jack just smiled and turned his face into the gentle sprinkle of moisture. Daniel spoke up first.

  


"We're going to get wet."

  


He shrugged.

  


"Why not, we've been everything else."  
  


Teal'c nodded in agreement. The rain did feel good. It was lukewarm and gentle, very pleasant to be in. Jack smiled at Carter as he got up. He walked over and touched her knee, then ran away saying, "Tag your it!"

  


Sam looked at his retreating form, then rolled her hips to where she was able to reach Teal'c.

  


"You're it!"

  


She rolled away, then got up and ran. Daniel had already gotten away when Sam had went to tag Teal'c.

  


Teal'c looked at the humans in front of him.

  


"What is the meaning of this game?"  
  


"It's relatively simple. One person is it until they tag another of the players. The only rule is that you can't tag the person that just tagged you."

  


Teal'c nodded.

  


"So I can tag O'Neill or DanielJackson." 

  


"Yup."

  


He looked between the two choices he had. DanielJackson could run, but not dodge. O'Neill could dodge and hide, but not run as fast as DanielJackson. O'Neill it was."

  


The jaffa ran towards the Colonel, who in turn tried to hide behind Sam. She ran towards Daniel who screamed "No you don't!"

  


Sam sidestepped Jack as he tried to use her as a shield, she almost made it without slipping. Almost. She slid, grabbing Jack's waist in an attempt not to fall. She almost took Jack down with her in the wet grass. Daniel stopped running as he laughed at the sight before him. The only problem was that Teal'c was now close enough to tag him. The game progressed, with the team ending up soaked. 

  


Finally the rain storm began to include lightning. The fear of electrocution made them put on just boots and walk inside. They continued down the corridors until they got near the infirmary. Jack looked at his team, then nodded towards the door. Janet was inside writing something, completely dry. Jack nodded at her, they nodded back. They surrounded the doctor . Jack took the papers she was writing on. She looked at the team infront of her. Check that, the dripping wet, smiling team surrounding her. Not good, very bad in fact. She tried to get out of this only marginally damp.

  


"To what do I owe this visit?"

  


O'Neill just smiled and nodded. 

  


Four wet bodies came together , soaking the petite red head in the middle. She couldn't even move her arms to ward them off. Junior even decided to play, pushing against her through Teal'c shirt. She sighed, mentally noting what gauge needle to use on each of these people after their next mission.

  


"You do know pay back will be Hell?"  
  


Sam laughed.

  


"Come on Janet, we'd of invited you outside, but there are 2 teams still out."

  


"You guys played in the rain?" 

  


"Yup, beautiful summer rain."(O)

  


"B arefoot." (T)

  


"We were just having fun."(J)

  


She laughed in spite of the fact she was now as wet as they were. 

  


"You guys are the only team that would remember to soak your favorite CMO."  
  


  


Daniel laughed.

  


"Your the only CMO we'd want to."

  


Jack laughed.

  


"We did dunk a medic once..."

  


"Is that why Sam is our official medic?"  
  


Jack smiled sheepishly. Teal'c looked from Sam to Jack.

  


"MajorCarter would be difficult to dunk."

  


Jack laughed.

  


"Partially that, but also she'd get us back for at least a month."

  


"You're damn right. Having a Tok'ra father does come in handy."  
  


  


"I'd partner you up with Anise."

  


Daniel laughed as Teal'c said "Who are you trying to torture more?"  
  


That caused everyone to laugh and release the doctor. She had to laugh at the people closest to her. Sure she was now wet down to her undergarments, but they had made her day a little better. She smiled as they walked back out to the corridor, heading to the showers. 

  


She looked at her infirmary, laughing as she noticed the bag sitting on the floor. She peaked inside. 2 reports folders, 1 laptop, 4 pairs of socks, 4 overshirts. She threw the socks in the laundry bag, then went to deliver the objects to the original owners. The main way she could even tell the differences in Daniel's report and Jack's was by the fact that Daniel's had photos. They had worked together long enough that even their handwriting now looked very similar. 

  


She made a mental note to play in the rain with them next time. It had helped them keep sane.

  


  


  



End file.
